What a Beautiful Beacon
by KurobaraIto
Summary: After defeating DIO with the help of his grandfather and the others, all Jaune Arc wants to do was relaxing. A mission from Schnee Foundation pointed him towards Beacon Academy. Stand Users attract each other, but Beacon students having Stands was not his fault! RWBY AU, fused with JoJo


It was a quiet night in the outskirts of Vale. There were no sounds of cricket, which usually made itself known.

To the two people on guard duty, it screamed something wrong.

"Hey," the first guy said.

"Yeah. It's too eerie. Keep your guard up."

Almost immediately, from behind came a big claw slashing at the second guy. The second guy parried it and brought out his knife.

 _"Kooooooooohhh"_

With a sound not unlike that of a breathing, yellow **「** **electricity** **」** travel from his arm towards the knife he held. He then stabbed the monstrosities that attacked him.

The monstrosities did not even get the chance to scream in pain as it melted, leaving nothing behind.

"Phew."

"Don't lower your guard yet. There might be more Grimm here."

And true to his words, several more menacing **「** **red eyes** **」** glowed from the darkness surrounding them.

"I hate Friday night's guard duty."

"Don't complain now."

And the two moved to engage the Grimm.

* * *

 **What a Beautiful Beacon  
Chapter 1: Jaune Arc Meets His Team**

* * *

A sixteen years old Jaune Arc was having a bad day.

He was coming from a family of Hunters, a cool profession that he had been aiming since his childhood. His father had always said that an Arc was destined to be Hunters. His eldest sister, Saturna, was even graduated from **「** **Beacon Academy** **」** , the 'best of the best' Hunters Academy as his sister said.

However, not everyone can be a Huntsman or Huntress. Only one in a ten thousand can be Hunters, and the Arcs were always included in that one in a ten thousand. After all, to be Hunters who hunted the Grimms, one had to be able to utilize the power of a meditative martial arts that channeled the energy of the sun. the ability was called **「** **Hamon** **」** or **「** **Ripple** **」**.

Now why did a job have such restrictive prerequisite? It was because the enemy they fought, the Grimm, were a creature of inhuman monstrosities that hunts mankind. What makes a Grimm so dangerous was its monstrous strength, agile movements, and the most dangerous of all, its high-rate regenerative ability. Simply firing it with Fire Dust-powered machine gun would not even hurt it.

At the first time of its emergence, humanity was in despair. However, there was one strange thing about the Grimm. It only emerged at night. People across Remnant wondered why, until one of them discovered that the Grimm was weak against direct sunray. However, even with knowing its weakness, it changed nothing against the real thing. Many many men fell under the Grimm, consumed by it.

It was not until a temple attacked by the Grimm, and the monk inside fought it that people began to have hope. Since then, the apprenticeship of learning the way of Sendou, utilizing Ripple to fight the Grimm, spread. And then ever since the Great War over eighty years ago the profession of hunting Grimm was acknowledged and widespread, and the one doing it was called Huntsman or Huntress. Though, only a handful of people become great on utilizing Ripple, being a one in a ten thousand and all.

There was a reason on why Jaune Arc was having a bad day, and it involved Hunters, Ripple, Grimm, and dream job.

His father had just explained that he, Jaune Arc, belonged to the other nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine people. Meaning that he could not utilize Ripple.

The implication hit him hard. He should abandon his dream of becoming Hunters like his father and his ancestor. He could not fight Grimm and help humanity. He was not destined to be.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'm not ashamed or anything at you because you can't use Ripple," his father who had just tried to force him to flow his Ripple by striking his diaphragm. It was so painful to Jaune, and it became even more painful now that he knew he couldn't use Ripple like his father and his ancestor.

"A-Auuggh," Jaune can only moaned in pain.

"I mean, you always did have some fascination in music. Maybe you can be a musician instead."

Yeah right, thought Jaune. Playing guitar was just hobby. Being a Hunters, however, was his dream.

"If you want to talk, I'm always here, Jaune."

"Do-Don't worry, Dad. I'm okay."

After a long struggle, Jaune finally stood up and left. Wanting to be away from home for some time, Jaune went towards his favorite place to calm down, the riverside.

Really, what was the chance of him, an Arc, a family of Hunters ever since the first Arc apprenticed himself under the monk, could not use Ripple? Apparently a lot.

Just as he was about to continue the depreciating thought, a voice called him.

"I knew I will find you here, Jaune."

From behind him, Saturna Arc, the eldest daughter of the family greeted him.

"Oh… hi, Saturna."

Saturna Arc was blonde-haired woman in mid-twenties who let her long hair flows. But unlike her other sisters and him, she had green eyes inherited from their mother, Holly Arc. She had her weapon on her, **「** **Crocea Mors** **」** , the family heirloom given to her when she first attended Beacon Academy.

"What's wrong, Jaune? You can tell me."

"Did Dad sent you here?"

She shook her head, "No, Jaune. I greeted you when you ran past me, but you didn't hear me. There must be something bothering you if you're here. So tell me, what is it? I don't want a repeat of the Halloween incident, Jaune."

"Ah…" Jaune winced as he remembered the incident. "It's just, Dad tried to force-awaken my Ripple, but apparently I can't use it. There goes my dream of being Huntsman. Maybe it was fate telling me that I will be a weak Huntsman. Maybe I am just that weak. I mean, father always said that Arcs are family of Hunters, but now I can't use Ripple to fight the Grimm?"

By now, Jaune's voice was close to breaking. He was trying to hold back his tears, but failing at it.

Seeing the tears formed on the corner of Jaune's eyes, Saturna moved to embrace her brother. "Come on, Jaune. You're a big boy now. You're sixteen. Don't cry."

"You don't know the feeling, Sat! You're graduated from Beacon, a place that I want to go! You're such an awesome Huntress, a thing that I want to be! But why?! Why?!"

As she embraced her favorite little brother, she whispered to his ear, "It just means that you're destined for something greater than just hunting Grimms."

She smiled as she felt Jaune embraced her back. Her words had the intended effect it seemed. After she broke the embrace, she patted Jaune's head.

"Now, let's go back home. Mom is waiting."

* * *

When he and Saturna returned home, his mother, Holly Arc, was waiting for him.

"Oh Jaune! I'm so worried! Dear Johan said that you are brooding away from home! I'm so glad you're okay, Jaune."

Her mother hugged him tight, unlike the gentle embrace her sister subjected him. It almost suffocated him. In fact, he was struggling just to get out of her grasp.

"Mom, you're suffocating Jaune."

"Oh? I'm so sorry, Jauney!" she let go of Jaune. Finally, he could breathe again.

"No, it's okay, I just need some breath…"

"I'm making cookies, who wants some?"

"I'd like to."

Both Jaune and Saturna answered at the same time. They looked at each other, and then laughed.

* * *

Ever since then, Jaune began to experience **「** **bizarre** **」** things. There was one time when Jaune wanted to grab things, but suddenly the thing flunked out of his hand and shot forward. There was also another time when Jaune wanted to take a bath, but the water from the shower did not fell to him, but avoided him instead, like there was an umbrella above him.

But he should put the thought of the bizarre experience on the back of his mind. Today, his grandfather from his mother side was coming. The whole family became so busy cleaning the home, gardening, and preparing a feast. Jaune had even been dragged by his twin sister to help her organized the room. People thought having more people preparing for a guest will be faster, but the truth was the opposite. It was pure chaos in the Arc household.

As Jaune massaged his temple, Saturna offered him a glass of water.

"Tired?"

"Very much so."

"So, Grandpa Joseph is coming, huh? It's been a long time. The last time I saw him was when I was still a little girl. I wonder why, Grandpa Joseph loved Mom like no other."

"Beats me."

"That's a rhetorical question, Jaune."

"Sure."

Along with the bizarre experience, ever since he knew he couldn't use Ripple, he became very depressed, however, he was good at hiding it, only showing it as being down.

"Look, Jaune." His sister began, "I know that you're down because you can't use Ripple. But like I said, it means that you're destined to be more than just a Huntsman. But how can you find your destiny if you're moping like this every day? Cheer up, Jaune. I know you can find it."

That actually managed to put a small smile on Jaune's face.

"Thanks, Saturna."

"Now, promise me you will cheer up."

"No promises."

With that, Jaune left his eldest sister and began helping his two little sisters preparing the dinner table.

"I swear puberty makes him goes emo. Little Jaune had never been like this."

As she said that, a **「** **ghostly figure** **」** materialized from behind her, unknown to her.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the guest finally arrived.

"Papa!" His mother jumped towards the incoming huge figure of Grandpa Joseph.

"Now now, Holly. I know that you missed me. It's been a long time since I last visited this place," he took a glance at behind Holly, "I take it this is the kids you were talking about?"

"Yes, Papa!"

After his grandfather put down his mother, he began to approach his father, "Arc. I hope you keep Holly safe in the last fifteen years."

"For God's sake, Father, do you see something wrong with Holly?!"

"I see nothing wrong, but maybe that's just you hiding it from me," he said with a menacing tone.

Johan Arc massaged his temple, "Sure, whatever."

Everyone was excited, especially the younger of Arc kids that had never meet their grandfather from the mother side. Jaune and Saturna, however, saw that there was a man accompanying their grandfather. The man had a tanned skin, and wearing a turban and loose orange and white clothes. Possibly from Vacuo, then.

"Uh, Grandpa. Who is this man accompanying you?"

Immediately everyone's attention shifted towards the tanned man.

"Ah, right! Let me introduce you to my colleague. His name is Mohammed Avdol. He's here because I have something important to do with him after I visit here."

The man named Avdol bowed towards the Arcs, and they bowed in return.

"Please come inside, Mr. Avdol. Any friend of Papa is our friend."

As the family went towards the dinner table, Jaune saw **「** **ghostly vines** **」** appearing on the back of his mother's neck.

Jaune didn't know it at that time, but that day would be the day that changed his life forever.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Jaune Arc was having a bad day.

Now that he thought about it, when was he not having a bad day? Anyway, currently he was aboard of the Bullhead with all the new Beacon students. Finally, his dream of attending Beacon Academy was fulfilled! He had to thank **「** **Schnee Foundation** **」** for all the help they had given to him!

His stomach churned in agony, as he let out the content inside his stomach.

He cursed the Schnee Foundation for this mission given to him!

Finally, not long after that, the Bullhead landed on Beacon. Exiting the airship in hurry of touching the land again, Jaune Arc reminded himself of the mission Schnee Foundation gave him.

Looking at the photo on his hand, there was the figure that he had faced several months ago, Enya the Hag. On her hand was a **「** **Bow and Arrow** **」** that Schnee Foundation suspected to be the source of the power of Stand.

It was the side mission assigned to him. Find out more about the Bow and Arrow, and Stand in general, as Schnee Foundation only had shallow knowledge on it.

Spotting a small figure in white on the way to Beacon, Jaune recalled the meeting with the Schnee Dust Company head. The intimidating man demanded Jaune to keep an eye on her daughter. That irrational man. While he wanted to attend Beacon, he did not want this to be a mission like this!

From what Grandpa Joseph explained to him, Schnee Foundation was a non-profit organization independent from the Schnee Dust Company, founded by Julian Schnee after the Great War to help humanity recover. Joseph also explained that Julian personally helped Jonathan, Joseph's grandfather when he pursued Dio one hundred years ago. After Julian fell ill on his old age, he wanted to separate SDC and SF as he knew his son would be ambitious enough to turn SF into a profit organization.

So when the head of Schnee family demanded to meet him through SF, and then demanded him to keep an eye on her precious daughter, Jaune wanted to strangle the man.

At least, until Jaune saw the photo of the daughter in question.

It wouldn't be too farfetched to say that Jaune fell in love at the first sight.

So, yeah…

As Jaune approached Weiss Schnee, there was a big explosion there. He saw the white-themed girl confronted a **「** **girl in red cloak** **」** when a **「** **black-haired girl with a ribbon** **」** approached them, and then angrily left them.

There goes his chance of meeting her now.

But when he saw the red-cloaked girl on the ground, he approached her.

"Yo, do you need any help?"

"Thank you, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc," he extended his hand, and Ruby took it.

"Wait, could you be the vomiting boy?"

…

That was a meeting that started his mission in Beacon.

* * *

"So, I got this thing," Ruby let out something from behind her, and it shifted into a big red scythe.

"Wow, nice."

"It's also a customized full high impact sniper."

"Meaning?" Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"It's also a gun."

"You do know that bullets don't affect Grimm, right?"

"I know. Now what about you, Jaune?"

Jaune brought up Crocea Mors, the sword and shield that his eldest sister passed down when she died fighting DIO in Vacuo.

"It's just a normal sword, and the sheathe can turned into a shield."

"Cool."

Jaune's eyes had a faraway look, "Originally, it's my sister's. She also graduated from Beacon. But several months ago, she passed away. She's passing down this sword to me."

"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss."

"No need. I accepted her death long time ago."

"So where are we supposed to go?"

Both of them stopped.

"I don't know, I'm just kinda following you."

* * *

The night came, it was half an hour before the initiation began. The initiation was held at night. Well, Jaune could see why. Assessing the prowess of each student individually was hard, so they set up a test for the students to face Grimm in live combat. Since Grimms did not come out in the morning, the logical conclusion would be the initiation to be held at night.

On the corner of his eyes, he saw Weiss chatting with a **「** **redheaded girl** **」** in a ponytail, mustering up his confidence, he approached them.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced yet. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies like it."

He did not saw the irritated expression on Weiss' face. Or rather, he saw but chose to ignore it. Like it or not, he had to keep an eye on her. That was why the Schnee forged a transcript for him.

"Can you please excuse yourself? I'm talking with Pyrrha and you're disturbing our talk."

"Hello!"

Jaune chose to ignore Pyrrha in favor of Weiss.

"Slots on Team Jaune is still open. I'm extending my invitation to you, Snow Angel. Oh," Jaune glanced at the redhead on Weiss' side, "Don't worry, there's still another slot for your pretty friend here."

"Don't you know who she is?"

"No."

"She's Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Huh? Where did I've heard that name before?" Jaune tried to recall his memories.

"She graduated from Sanctum as the top of her class."

"…" Jaune didn't reply and still trying to jog his memories.

"She won the Mistral tournament four years in a row."

"…" Jaune still didn't reply.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box!" Weiss stated in irritation.

"Ah!"

"You recognized her from it?!"

"No, still never heard of everything you mentioned. I just remembered, Grandpa Joseph said that he had a best friend when he was young, and his best friend's name is Oddyseus Nikos."

"That's my granduncle. Strange. Grandfather never mentioned anything about him."

"Anyway!" Weiss interjected, "Do you think you're worthy of being in a team with Pyrrha?"

"Why not?"

Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Well, whatever," she left.

"Hey, Jaune. I'm interested in knowing about granduncle Oddyseus. Maybe we can talk more later?"

Jaune smiled at that, "Sure, Pyrrha."

And then came the announcement that the first year student to came to the cliff.

Jaune Arc thought he was having a bad day.

He was sent flying to the Emerald Forest for the initiation. The headmaster said that everyone should have their own landing strategy. Well, if that was what the headmaster wanted.

" **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」** , come out," from behind him, a ghostly figure of brown muscled man with a jukebox for a head and a cape on its shoulder came out.

Just as he was about to use the ability of his Stand, a spear pierced his clothes and pinned him to a tree.

"Shit!"

 **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」** fade out.

He waited and waited for the owner of the spear to came to him. He was not stupid. Being targeted like that meant that whoever owned this wanted him to be his or her partner. Ozpin said that the first person he made eye contact would be his partner. It was flattering, really. Someone wanted him to be their partner.

Few minutes later he saw a redheaded figure below him, Pyrrha, he realized, approached him. "Hello, Jaune. Seems like you will be my partner. What a coincidence, huh?"

"It's nice to see you again, Pyrrha, but I'm not stupid. You're targeting me, right?"

"Not really, I just saw you struggling with your flying, so I helped you. Maybe I can find my partner on my way here, but I've meet none. Seems like fate wants to put us together."

Pyrrha climbed the tree and pull out the spear.

"W-Wait, Pyrrha!"

But Pyrrha didn't hear Jaune's plea, and Jaune fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, Jaune!"

"Yeah… It's okay."

"Just let's go find that relic Ozpin mentioned."

* * *

Half an hour later, they found themselves in the mouth of a cave.

"Is this the place?"

"I don't think so, Jaune."

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this place," replied Jaune, "But we can't dismiss this place easily. Maybe it's a trick to fool us, you know. The relic was placed here, make it mysterious, and no one will find it."

They went inside with caution. Each step echoed in the long cave. Finally, they could see something glowing in the darkness.

"Was that the relic?"

Jaune tried to grab it.

It was not the relic, as Pyrrha realized several seconds too late.

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

A **「** **menacing red eyes** **」** glowed in the darkness of the cave.

"Jaune! It's a Death Stalker!"

Pyrrha shouted and ran towards the exit, the Death Stalker with Jaune hanging on its tail followed hot behind.

Outside the cave, the Death Stalker let out a screech.

"Jaune! Let go of its tail!"

"Owowow!" Jaune began to feel nauseous before the Death Stalker grew tired of playing with him and flung him faraway.

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha who had taken fighting stance abandoned the notion of fighting the Death Stalker and ran following Jaune's flying body. Death Stalker was not something a Hunter can deal solo. Even the professional Hunters needed at least two persons to deal with a Death Stalker. She hoped she and Jaune could deal with it, but as Jaune flew, so does her chance at taking it down.

On the air, the flying Jaune felt nauseous. Great, flung two times in one night. Not to mention the darkness might make it hard to find his partner. No, that was not the most important thing. He needed to land first!

" **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」**! Shield me from harm please."

His Stand manifested, and formed a force field around his body. The force field would send back any force towards the direction of the cause. This was initially what Jaune would do when he landed. Landing on the ground with **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」** 's force field mean that he would be shielded from any harm, and the force of his impact to the ground would be sent to the ground instead.

But then, Jaune saw something in front of him.

It was a figure falling down on his trajectory. Soon, they would collide, and whoever it was, would be sent flying if they collided.

"Shit, come on!" Jaune called off his Stand, that in turn made the force field around him dispersed just before they collided.

"Ouch!"

The figure whom he collided let out a sound of pain. It was quite a familiar voice to him, and true enough, he saw Ruby's figure rubbing her head in pain. He collided with Ruby, huh?

"Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Jaune!" she sounded a little surprised when she heard her.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

Two figure, one **「** **golden-haired** **」** with lilac eyes, and one black-haired girl he saw this afternoon approached them.

"Yang! I'm so glad I meet you!"

"What happened here?"

"Me and Weiss are hanging on a Nevermore's back, I jumped. She doesn't."

Everyone instinctively looked up to the Nevermore flying above. They saw a little white speck on the Nevermore's black.

"Weiss! Jump!"

"As if I can do something stupid like that you dooooooooooooooolllllllltttttttttt!" The Nevermore managed to shook her off its back and now Weiss was falling down.

Everyone gasped.

Ruby readied her arm to catch Weiss on the ground.

"Get away from that place, Ruby! **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」**!"

No one understood why Jaune told Ruby to get away, but something in Jaune's voice made Ruby followed his words.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem with white hair over there?"

Yang snapped at the blonde-haired boy, but he ignored her.

"You want her dead?!"

"No, I'll save her. Just don't disturb me."

"Excuse me?!"

BAM

Weiss' body impacted the ground. Bizarrely enough, what should have been a bloody mess was not present. Weiss did not have a single scratch from the fall. Everybody's attention was caught by the bizarre happenings that they did not notice there was a big crater under Weiss. But Jaune saw it. That crater was, after all, the work of his Stand, **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」**.

"So, anybody's responsible for preventing me turned into a bloody mess?"

"That would be me, Snow Angel," Jaune said in a deep voice.

Weiss looked at him for several seconds, and then turned her eyes to see the other's reaction. Seemed like blonde wasn't lying.

"Anyway, we had a giant Nevermore above us. Anyone have ideas to deal with it?"

"Wow, Ice Queen so cold, ignoring lady-killer over there."

"I _said_ does anyone have ideas?" Weiss interjected.

Suddenly from behind them came an Ursa. They readied themselves, only to see the Ursa fell to the ground unconscious.

"I think it's the first time I see a Grimm unconscious," Yang commented the bizarre sight in front of their eyes. The others nodded, agreeing with Yang.

"Aw, it's broken. Oh well," surprisingly, the voice came from the Ursa's back. There was an **「** **orange-haired girl** **」** riding it.

"I think it's the first time I see someone riding an Ursa," this time, it was Jaune who spoke. The others nodded, agreeing with Jaune.

The girl then put a hand on the unconscious' Ursa's head. She let out a deep breath, before a yellow electricity appeared on her arm and traveled down to her palm.

"Sweet dream, my steed."

With a gentle push, the Ursa melted down.

A panting **「** **green clad man** **」** approached the girl and scolded her, "Nora… don't ever… do that again… that was…"

"That was awesome, Ren! You know it! I wouldn't mind doing it again."

" _I_ would mind, Nora."

"Great," Weiss said, "Like it's not chaotic enough."

Soon, Pyrrha's figure could be seen running towards them.

"Death Stalker incoming!" she shouted, "Jaune!"

Right, Jaune thought. So they had two enemies. Two big enemies. A Nevermore flying above, and Death Stalker incoming. He assessed the people present. He did not know their abilities, but at least he knew they were proficient enough with Ripple unlike him.

"Ursa rider, pink locks, goldilocks, and black bow, does any of you has a long range transmitter weapon? Ruby, Snow Angel, Pyrrha, hold the Death Stalker for a sec!"

"My Gambol Shroud should do it, but its range is limited," Blake answered while gripping her weapon.

"Good, you four deal with the Nevermore!" With that, Jaune ran towards Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, how's the situation?"

"Ruby's bullet and Weiss' dust managed to hold it down, but approaching it for close combat is dangerous."

Jaune glanced at the screeching Death Stalker. Even if he couldn't use Ripple, he knew that the Ripple must be sent to the body so it could enter the bloodstream and destroy the Grimm from inside. However, the Death Stalker was covered in exoskeletons. Applying Ripple would be hard.

He then assessed the surroundings, and it was then that he realized that they were facing their opponents near the relic was placed.

"Changing mission priorities!" Jaune shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Grab the relic and run!"

And then it dawned on them. Each pair let their partner took one, and they immediately ran from the scene.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she threw the relic towards him. It was a white knight chess piece.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. Everyone!" Jaune shouted, "Let's drag the Nevermore and Death Stalker away from the relic's place!"

Everyone nodded and continued running, hot on their heels was the Death Stalker and Nevermore.

The eight of them arrived at a cliff, the Nevermore circled above them.

"Black bow, I leave it to you!"

She nodded and together with the other three faced the Nevermore above.

"Can you do something to catch its attention?"

"I most certainly can! Noraaaaaa shooooot!"

"Wait, I haven't give the signal!"

But Nora firing a grenade was the signal. The green clad man, Ren, fired his StormFlower, and Yang fired her Ember Celica to catch its attention.

The Nevermore dived down, annoyed by the constant bullets piercing its skin and bouncing off its exoskeleton. However, that was what Blake wanted. Using her Gambol Shroud's chain she shot at the Nevermore, she managed to wrap it.

However, her weapon wrapped the Nevermore on the bone mask. "Damn," but even if she cursed her aim, she still took a deep breath.

 _"Koooooooohhhhhhhhh"_

Yellow electricity began to cover Blake's entire body, and it went towards the Nevermore through her weapon.

" **Gambol Shroud Overdrive**."

Overdrive was a Ripple technique. It was done by charging the body with Ripple and then deal it to the enemy. Blake's Gambol Shroud Overdrive was a variant of Overdrive original to Blake that she used to transmit her Ripple through her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

The Nevermore did not immediately melt, as the overdrive was directed at the bone mask. But the attack stunned it enough for the other to finish.

Ren jumped and took a deep breath, with Nora followed behind.

 _"Kooooooooooohhhhhhh."_

Yellow electricity appeared on his fist.

" **Sendou Hamon Overdrive** ," Ren punched the Nevermore's stomach.

From above, Nora swung his hammer in deep breath. The Ripple flowed towards her hammer.

"The Ripple that flows from impact! **MAGNHILD IMPACT OVERDRIVE**!"

THUD

The Nevermore fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Ren, Nora, Blake. Now time for a finishing move!"

Yang ran towards the Nevermore. Even with Ren and Nora attack, the Nevermore still hadn't melted yet.

As Yang run, she prepared her breathing.

 _"_ My heart resonates! With the heat enough to burn! Feel the beat of my razor-sharp blood!"

As she shouted, her body began to glow in yellowish aura.

" _Kooooooooooohhhhhh…._ **SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEEEEEE** "

Yang launched a barrage of punches powered by Ripple. It was a technique that her uncle Qrow taught to her. Her uncle said that the power was comparable to sun itself.

It completely obliterated Nevermore.

"Phew, good job, everyone. Everyone got their relic right? Let's go back to Beacon."

"What about the others?"

"Nah, they can handle it."

* * *

 **At the same time Yang and co. handle the Nevermore**

"So, do you have any plan, Jaune?"

"The most annoying thing would be the exoskeleton. Any of you can flow Ripple through the exoskeleton?"

The three shook their heads at the same time.

"I see. Then I will break the bones. I leave the rest to you," Jaune faced down the Death Stalker alone.

"Hey!" from behind Weiss shouted, but he ignored her.

" **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」**!" he materialized his Stand.

The Death Stalker screech, and swung its pincer at Jaune.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, immediately ran towards his side, and parried the pincer, however, the strength of the Death Stalker surprised Pyrrha. She was on the defensive.

Oh come on, Jaune shouted on his mind. Just because they could not see his Stand did not mean that he was defenseless! In fact, his defense is the best amongst the four of them!

"Are you dolt?! You have sword and shield! Why didn't you use it?!"

Weiss' shouted at him, and fired an Ice Dust flowing with yellow electricity. It turned into ices and froze the Death Stalker for a seconds before it broke the ice easily.

Ah, Weiss was right. Maybe they were worried because he did not raise his weapon against it. But it can't be helped! He was used to fight another Stand User without weapon, unlike his sister!

"Both of you, stand back."

"What?!"

"Like I said, I will leave the rest to you. But before that, I have to break its bone first."

The ghostly form of **「** **Jukebox Hero** **」** which can only be seen by Jaune materialized in front of him.

"But Jaune!"

"Pyrrha, we're partners, right? Have faith in me. I've faced down something more terrifying than a Death Stalker."

He was after all, able to defeat and kill DIO.

"Jaune!"

The stinger on the tail of the Death Stalker rushed at him.

But instead of Jaune being pierced by it, something bizarre happened. The Death Stalker sent flying backwards several meters.

"What…?"

Weiss voiced what was on their mind.

It was not logical. Something like that shouldn't have happened. Jaune Arc should have been stabbed with the Death Stalker's stinger.

But it did not happen.

The Death Stalker screech in fury. It ran towards Jaune and swung its pincer.

But the same thing happened again. It was thrown backwards.

With confidence that his father said a man should have if they wanted to court a woman, Jaune took a step forward. Above him Jukebox Hero generated two forcefield on each its hand.

Jaune stopped in front of the Death Stalker.

"「 **Jukebox Hero** **」** , do your thing."

The ghostly figure of Jukebox Hero punched the Death Stalker. The force of the punch was doubled, first was the force of the punch, and the second was the force from the impact its fist had with the bones that was redirected towards the Death Stalker.

 **"ORA!"**

It threw a punch, another punch, and another until it became a barrage of punches.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

The bones covering the Death Stalker broke.

If Jaune saw the look on Pyrrha and Weiss' face, he would certainly laugh. After all, to the two of them, it was like suddenly the Death Stalker broke its bone since they could not see Stands.

Their surprise, however, was broken when Ruby jumped above them swinging her scythe in the air.

"Taste the combined efforts of me and my weapon! **CRESCENT ROSE OVERDRIVE**!"

Ruby slashed the Death Stalker in two.

"As if I would let myself be overshadowed by her! **Red Dust Overdrive**!"

Myrtenaster glowed red with yellow electricity signalling the Ripple. Weiss swung it, and from it came fire that burned the two parts of Death Stalker into ashes.

"Well, you all fought it magnificently that I don't think I need to do anything to help."

In the end, Pyrrha did not do anything to defeat it. But to her it was okay. It just meant that they were powerful. And secretly, she was glad. Not to sounded arrogant or anything, but she did not want her partner to be in awe of her like the others at Sanctum.

"You two had grabbed the relic, right? Let's get back to Beacon," Jaune motioned them to follow him.

On the way there, they met with the other four, and they chatted away merrily.

* * *

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on you are **「Team RBYN** **」** (Robin), led by Lie Ren."

Said leader just had a distaste look on his face when Nora hugged her.

"And finally Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From now on, you will work together as **「Team JSPR** **」** (Jasper) led by… Jaune Arc."

Jaune just sighed in relief. At least, he was on a team with Weiss. Otherwise, it would be hard to keep an eye on her.

Wait what? He was the team leader?

Pyrrha slapped him on the back, Ruby grinned, while Weiss was fuming.

 **===To Be Continued====|\|**

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, this idea floats in my mind since one or two weeks ago. I thought I wouldn't write it since my knowledge in RWBY was only up to volume 2, and I only followed JoJo anime, not the manga. The rest I leave to both series' wikia so tell me if I made any mistakes.**

 **Anyway, so this is clearly and AU of RWBYverse fused with JoJoverse. Why the hell did I think about this idea? Well, it's just that both series are so fitting to each other. RWBY have Aura, which can be replaced with Hamon, and they also have the more personal Semblances, which can be replaced with Stands. So you know where this is going, right, since the story is the equivalent of part 4 JoJo, see the title?**

 **The history of Joestar bloodline will be revealed in the story, as I don't like explaining things outside the story except to clear some confusion. And yeah, in this story, Jaune is replacing Jotaro as the part 3's protagonist. Not that I hate Jotaro or anything, mind you. In fact, he's one of the coolest protagonist, I just make it so the story will fit. And also, even Araki did it himself! Holly Joestar married Sadao Kujo in the first universe, but she married Yoshiteru Kira in JoJolion, granted, the two are different person altogether, but you got what I mean.**

 **Also, why Grimm? Isn't it obvious? I will explain it on the history. And I'm saying it now before it became a confusion. This is my side project. My main project is still my DxD fic.**

* * *

 **Jukebox Hero  
** **User:** Jaune Arc

Destructive Power: D - C  
Speed: B  
Range: B  
Durability: A  
Precision: A  
Development Potential: D

 **Abilities  
** **Force field:** Jukebox Hero can create a force field that will redirect any force sent its way back to the cause of the force. Creating it around the user will make quite an absolute defense. Basically, it is the manipulation of Newton's Third Law so the action or the reaction will never reach the target of the force field.

 **Double-powered punch:** By creating force field on its hand, when it punched an enemy, the force will be doubled, first from the punch itself, and the second from the reaction between the meeting of its fist and the enemy that is redirected towards the enemy.


End file.
